


High Strung

by RosieJade



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Green is the most feared girl in the Southside. No one messes with this bad bi*ch, but is she ready for what comes next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Strung

**High Strung**

**Chapter 1**

**She's a Killer**

**By Rosie Jade**

 

_Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor. -Sholom Aleichem_

 

“OPEN UP!” Cat shouted. Banging on the front door of the Gallagher house.

 

It was 2 A.M., but someone had to hear her. That or she would eventually wake Liam up. Then, at least, he would wake everyone else in the house up. She didn't care how she got in, she just needed someone to answer the fucking door door.

 

“Answer the God damned fucking door! Fiona! Mickey! Ian! Lip! One of you cocksuckers needs to come and open the fucking door!” She shouted again. It was freezing outside, and she really needed to get in.

 

Finally the door opened and Fiona poked her head out, and Cat could see the outline of Carl's shotgun against the door.

 

“Its just me, Fi. Let me in! Please!” She pleaded.

 

Fiona stepped aside and let her in. Setting the shotgun down next to the inside door. She walked into the kitchen and took down two cups, filling them with water. She set the first one down in front of Cat. And then set down with the second in front of her.

 

“Why are you getting home at 2? What the hell have you been doing Cat?” Fiona asked her. A glare on her face at having been woken up so early in the morning.

 

Cat threw a three giant wads of cash on the table. She had a smirk on her face when she saw Fiona's shocked face.

 

“Where'd you get all that fucking money?” Fiona spluttered.

 

Cat laughed. “So...you know how my mother was a whore for Sasha for a while? Before she ran off with Kyle to New York?” Cat asked her.

 

Fiona nodded. She was already getting a bad feeling about what she was about to be told. Fiona knew that Sasha was bad news. Everyone knew that Sasha was bad new. But, she had a soft spot for Cat.

 

“So today, I was in there collecting my pay and Sasha was telling me that the other day there was this guy, and yeah you know him, kinda, I guess. She was complaining about him. Told me that he had liked to fucked her girls and not pay. Then he got one pregnant and stole her. She was beyond pissed, wanted me to just splatter his brains across her wall.” Cat told her. A cruel smirk coming to her face.

 

It was know through all of SouthSide that Catherine 'Cat' Green was a tiny, blonde, eighteen year old who worked for Sasha. And that she completed all the hits Sasha took out on the people of Chicago. Every big man in Chicago knew that they shouldn't fuck with Cat or anyone under her protection.

 

A pained smile came to Fiona's face. She defiantly knew where this was going now. And while she found her friends job hilarious some times. She hated when Cat had to kill some asshole who fucked with Sasha.

 

Even though Fiona knew that Cat got enjoyment out of killing, or torturing, anyone Sasha assigned to her. She was still the sweetest person she knew. She would always be the little girl who she found crying on her front porch looking for Lip when her mother left with her step-father. Leaving her a car for when she got her license, and a no limit credit-card.

 

Of course any other girl she knew in SouthSide, even her own sister Debbie, would have loved to have been left on their own with all the money they could ever need.

 

“So, of course, you know where this is going.” Cat continued. Downing her water, and getting up for more when her glass was empty. “Sasha told me to go over to this dickbags house and do him in. So I was curious, you know I only take the hits that interest me. I mean, I do it so we can feed the kids. You know that, but Sasha's never been this pissed over one of her girls leaving before.” Cat explained to Fiona. Her face breaking out into a genuine smile, before it turned cruel again.

 

Fiona could see her pupils blow as her heart started pumping faster just thinking about the high the kill had just given her.

She knew Cat was an adrenalin addict, and with every hit she became more and more addicted to the feeling of the kill.

 

Cat raised her brow at Fiona's out of focus gaze, but continued anyway, “Sasha just gave me an address and told me i'd probably need some coke or heroin. And that I'd need to take more than one gun with me.” Cat told her, and Fiona's face broke out into a confused scowl. It wasn't like Sasha to think Cat couldn’t handle a hit with her impact gun and her normal traceless drug of choice. It made her angry to think that Sasha would doubt Cat on a job she had perfected in the last 3 years.

 

“Yeah I was surprised too.” Cat said, a dark look on her face. She didn't like to be questioned. Cat loved her job, and she wanted to enjoy it while she could. She knew she couldn't do this when she was was married to Lip, and especially not when they had children. So she wanted to have as much fun killing now as she could.

 

“I mean Sash knows I can handle myself. I've been doing her dirty work since I was 12, and there's only been two times I needed anything other than my little gun and my silent killer.” Cat said, smirking as Fiona laughed.

 

Just then they heard footsteps on the stairs. Both girls turned to see Mickey come tip toeing down the stairs, metal baseball bat in hand. He let it go lax when he saw that it was just them.

 

He scowled, like they where responsible that he had just been woken up in the middle of the night. Which, in theory, it probably was Cat's fault, at least.

 

“What the fuck are you two dick suckers doing out here at 2 in the fucking morning?” Mickey spat at them. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the fridge and carried it over to the table. Setting down at the table, he took a long swig from it. Then passed it to Cat. She downed a little bit too, before passing it to Fiona.

 

“I was just telling Fi about the hit I just completed that got me ten grand.” Cat told him, the snark clear as day in her voice.

 

“Ten fuckin' grand? Who the fuck did you kill that's worth ten god damed grand?” Mickey chocked out, the amber liquid he had been drinking dribbling out of his mouth as he coughed it up onto the table.

 

“I was just getting to that part! Calm your tits you butt fucker!” Cat told him. Laughing as Fiona patted his back, helping him pass the alcohol through his lungs back to where it was suppose to go.

 

“Fuck you bitch, get to it then. I've got a hot piece of ass to get back to. Guess you wouldn't know about hot asses, all you've got to go back to is that piece of shit you fuck at night.” Mickey barked at her. You could almost see the hair standing up on the back of his neck.

 

Cat stuck her tongue out at him, and when Mickey grabbed it, she licked a long strip up his hand.

 

“Stop talking shit like we don't all know you take it up the ass every night. I just did you a fucking favor asshole. The only man Sasha wants dead more than my biological father is yours. And guess who I just took out. Ten grand in the bag. I gotta say though, we all know she would have offered me more if I had asked.” Cat said, smirking as his face dropped in surprise.

 

“You took out my old man?” Mickey said, his hand popping up to high five Cat. “That's fucking great, think I could get you to blow my brothers brains out too?” He asked her, laughter in his voice.

 

After his father had tried to get him to 'fuck the gay out of his system', his brothers had come to the Gallaghar house looking for Mickey and Mandy. They had wanted to tell them that they where officially disowned from the Milkovich family. Which had caused Mandy to cry for almost the whole day. That had pissed Mickey off almost as much as when Terry had threatened Ian, no one made his little sister cry but him.

 

Cat and Fiona smiled at him, they thought is was hilarious the Mickey was so protective of Mandy. He always showed nothing but indifference.

 

But Terry Milkovich was a cruel, sadistic sun of a bitch. Who beat the shit out of his son just because he loved a man, and raped his daughter, getting her pregnant. And then tried to tell the police that the Gallagher’s where the ones who where bad for her.

 

So if anyone actually deserved to die, it was him. So sue them if they took joy that the two Milkovich's in their lives where safe now that their abusive father was dead. And that Gallagher’s wouldn't open the door to the police one day telling them that they'd been found beaten to death in the river.

 

“Don't tell Mandy it was you. Just tell her he's finally dead.” Mickey told them, his voice going suddenly serious. “She'll flip her fuckin shit if she knows that you killed him. She'll either be pissed you didn't call her to help, or freak out that this is the kill that's finally gonna get you caught.”

 

“Calm your fucking rainbow brains. I know not to tell Mandy. I was just gonna tell her that Sasha had him taken out, but that's all I knew. Unlike your drop out ass, I’m not stupid” Cat snarled, taunting him again.

 

Mickey and Fiona both smirked and shared a look. This was the Cat that they all knew and loved. A silent killer by night, and a lovable sister and best friend by day.

 

The three southsiders chatted for a few more minuets before deciding that it was time to go back to bed. They trekked up the stairs and Fiona going to the master bed room, Mickey and Cat to the bunk room.

 

Cat watched Mickey climb back into bed with Ian before she stripped and climbed over Lip to get into bed herself.

 

“Home?” Lip asked her drowsily when she had finally made herself comfortable in his arms. She pressed a kiss to his lips and berried her head into his chest.

 

“Yeah, go back to sleep, love you.” Cat said, before closing her eyes and letting herself drift into a peaceful sleep.

 

**\-------PAGE BREAK-PAGE BREAK-PAGE BREAK-------**

 

Cat woke up 4 and a half hours later to the beginning of sunlight streaming through the window next to her. She snuggled deeper into the warmth of her spot in the bed, reaching over to put her arm around Lip, only to find his spot cold.

 

She sat up in bed and looked around the room, noticing that Ian, Mickey and Carl where gone from the room as well.

Cat pulled herself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Carl was in there and started to protest as she started the shower and stripped.

 

“Fuck off, Carl. Keep drinking if you fucking want to, but let me take my shower in peace.” She snapped at him. Carl laughed and went back to sitting on the bathroom counter drinking a beer.

 

When she stepped out of her shower Carl was gone and she could smell the remnants of breakfast downstairs.

 

Raping the towel around her body, she walked back into her room. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt she tugged her panties and a bra on, then dressed. She sat down on the bed to pull on her boots, lacing them up tight.

 

Toweling her hair off she ran a brush through it, and looked at herself in the mirror. Deciding that this was as good as the world was going to get today she walked out of the room and down the stairs toward breakfast.

 

Cat rounded the corner from the stairs into the kitchen, only to gasp. Her vision went dark as she fainted, the last thing she felt was a pair of hands grabbing her before the darkness completely over took her.

 

**TBC**

 


End file.
